1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a catalyst for deodorization and a deodorizing apparatus using the catalyst and in particular, relates to a catalyst for deodorization which provides an excellent deodorization effect to a mixture of sulfur compounds and compounds such as aldehydes, alcohols or hydrocarbon compounds, and an apparatus for deodorization using the same.
2. PRIOR ART
Hitherto, noble metal catalysts in which platinum, palladium, or both platinum and palladium are supported on a suitable support have been used as a catalyst for deodorization. These catalysts promote a reaction wherein a gas to be deodorized is oxidized and decomposed by oxygen in air so as to provide a deodorization effect, which are, in particular, effective on aldehydes, alcohols and hydrocarbon compounds.
However, These catalyst are deactivated by materials to be deodorized which contain sulfur compounds of low oxidation state such as dimethyl sulfide or methanethiol. Therefore, when such materials to be deodorized are present, it is difficult to use these catalysts as the deodorization catalyst.
In case of materials to be deodorized which contain sulfur compounds, catalysts having an oxide of cobalt, manganese, etc. as an active component, which have relatively strong resistance against such materials are used. For example, Japanese Patent KOKAI(Laid-Open) No.31128/94 discloses a deodorant which comprises an oxide of cobalt and/or manganese, and zeolite. Furthermore, in Japanese Patent KOKAI Nos.47645/96 and 284670/95, a catalyst containing an activated manganese dioxide, a copper-supporting zeolite and copper oxide as an effective component is used so as to attempt a deodorization thereby. However, all of such catalysts provide some effects on the sulfur compounds, while insufficient or no effects on aldehydes, alcohols and the like.
On the other hand, gases, which are emitted from crude waste disposal machines, contain aldehydes, amines, alcohols and the like as well as we sulfur compounds, and therefore, it was impossible to treat such gases, with the conventional cataysts mentioned above.